This invention relates to a dispenser for trash container liners and, more particularly, to such a dispenser which can be placed at the bottom of a trash container without requiring any modification to the trash container.
It is fairly common to use plastic liners for lining the inside of trash containers or garbage cans. The liners are frequently packaged in boxes, or in rolls. A liner is removed from the box or roll and placed in the trash container to line its inside. After the liner is filled with trash, it is removed from the trash container and discarded, and a new liner is then removed from the package and inserted into the trash container. Typically, the packages of trash can liners are stored in a closet or on a shelf, and a new liner must be obtained from the package before insertion into the trash container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,292 to Cuccharia discloses a specially designed trash receptacle wherein a roll of trash can liners is contained in a holder beneath the receptacle and liners are inserted in the receptacle through a slot in the bottom thereof. While useful for its intended purpose, such an arrangement requires a special two-part receptacle and liner holder. It would therefore be desirable to have a dispenser for trash container liners which does not require the use of a specially designed trash container.
U.S. Pat.No. 5,671,847 to Pedersen et al discloses a trash bag dispenser which is placed in the bottom of a trash container. The dispenser includes a flexible pouch containing a continuous strip of liners, which are removed one at a time from the pouch while remaining removably secured to the following liner in the pouch. However, when the liner lining the trash container is filled, its weight presses down on the pouch, crushing it and interfering with its utility. It would therefore be desirable to have a dispenser for trash container liners which does not suffer from any of the deficiencies noted above.